Jonas FirstForge
History Jonas was encountered by a dwarven trade party returning from negotiations on the surface. Roughly a days travel from home, Jonas was captured by the cook for the expedition, stealing food from their reserves. Since they didn't have the supplies to attempt to return the child to he's home, they took him with them. Upon arrival back at their township, many of the clans argued and bickered between themselves, none wanting to take on the responsibility of attempting to raise a human child. After some time had passed, and no headway had been made, a dwarf by the name of Torekur FirstForge approached the group asking "What seems to be the problem here? You've been in this spot arguing for almost a 1/2 hour, don't you have families and clans to return home to?". Upon hearing this, the crowd made a path, and in the middle was Jonas. It was at that time, Torekur understood. "Who's idea was it to bring a human child here?" he asked. Murmurs were what as mostly heard. Eventually one of the dwarves spoke up "Well, it was bring him with us, or return him and run out of supplied on the return trip". Torekur folded he's arms in thought for a moment, "Fine, I'll take him in" he proposed. Many of the other dwarves raised objection about Torekur taking the child in, and when he asked them to do it, they looked away and didn't answer. "Well", he replied, "since none of you are going to take him in, I'm not going to leave him here with no way to go". Turning to the child "You, child, come with me", at that, Torekur turns and began walking home. With Jonas seeing the semicircle of dwarves still around him, he chased after Torekur. On their way back to Torekur's residence, he asked the child "So, what is your name?". "Umm, it's Jonas" he replied. "I see, Jonus huh? Not very dwarvish, but I guess you are a human. Another trading party will be sent out in a month, at that time, we will return you to your home. For now, you'll be staying with me" "Yes sir, thank you", Jonas replied "Oh, you won't be thanking me soon son. You're not staying for free you know", he replied with a soft chuckle. "Oh..." "You're going to help me around the forge. It'll be good for you, give you some experience and a trade for when you grow up" A few weeks later, it came time for the trading party to make their monthly journey, and thus for Jonas to leave. On the final day before leaving, Torekur spoke up "Well Jonas, tomorrow is the day. Ready to return to your family" Jonas, looking down at he's feat, replied "Um, I'd like to stay here if I could" "Whaat?", replied Torekur, "Why do you want to stay here lad. You're a human, we're all dwarves." "I know that, but I like it here, and I think my family will consider that I've died somewhere anyway" "Well, if you're going to stay here, I'm going to expect twice as much work from you you know"Torekur replied, hoping to scare him of. "Ok", Jonas replied. Torekur stood their stunned for a moment, expecting that piece of news to have changes Jonas' mind. "Well... alright then. I expect you up earlier than usual tomorrow. You're not just earning your keep anymore. I expect to make you into a formidable smith" He replied with great pride. "Y- Yes sir!" Jonas replied with enthusiasm. And so, from that day forward, Jonas trained under Torekur to become a smith. Appearance When Jonas isn't covered in sweat or soot from he's forge, he scrubs up as a 6'2" human male of strong build. He has emerald green eyes, brown hair down to he's shoulder blades, and a short beard. There are a few scars on he's body, where he defended he's clan and the tribe at large from external threats while training under Torekur FirstForge. Personality A hard worker, Jonas enjoys he's craft, the sound of he's forge hammer, slamming against untamed materials. Whilst not working, he enjoys a good drink at a local pub. Loves Creating new things, fixing/repairing existing equipment, a relaxing evening with a drink. Fears Inability to practice he's craft. Having he's reputation as a smith slandered Hobbies Blacksmithing Family Torekur - Adoptive dwarven father who taught him he's craft Ingis - Ioun Wyrd familiar and forge assistant Friends None as he's new in town Enemies No one that he's aware of Aspirations Become a renounded smith as he's adoptive father was before him. Category:Characters Category:Character